Talk:Command
Remove list? I'm thinking of removing the alphabetical list on this page. It is, after all, information that belongs to Category:Commands. What do you guys think? Salamangkero (talk) 03:41, May 4, 2015 (UTC) :Well, I generally like to ensure navigation in all ways. Not everyone looks at categories, for instance, so I'll tend to also put navigation templates at the bottom of pages. It's a (somewhat) similar logic that applies to weapons list pages, for instance, though admittedly stats are being displayed there as well, and not just a list. :What is your reasoning for wanting to remove the list, in this case? If the argument is that just having two essentially identical lists in different formats is redundant, what would you think of having this page give a short summary of each command by it? That way, readers could get a quick overview of what each command does in one place, without having to click a link every time. More in-depth information is still available on each command's article. Russ3Z (talk) 13:27, May 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Note, whatever decision we come up with should likely apply to the Socials article as well. Russ3Z (talk) 13:31, May 4, 2015 (UTC) :::It's a sound approach if the commands have a brief description for the list and in-depth info in the main article. The trouble I foresee is that the commands are already quite concisely informative (eg. Get, Put, Look) that there is virtually no such thing as a "brief description" of the command to list. :::If the point of the list is to provide a means for the user to get at a "list", then perhaps a disambiguation page or header might suffice. Something along the lines of "This article describes the command Commands. For a list of other available commands, see Category:Commands." In which case, the first step might be to generate stubs for the rest of the red-linked commands. :::Yes, I agree; the same should also apply to the Socials article. Salamangkero (talk) 11:59, May 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::My main thought is that it does no harm to have both a list and a category. There are a couple of useful Wikipedia links on the subject, actually. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Manual_of_Style/Lists and https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Categories,_lists,_and_navigation_templates. The second link, especially, brings up some potentially useful points about it. Basically, their argument is that redundancy between lists and categories does not imply conflict, and can often be synergistic, which I tend to agree with. ::::If you think there is not much point in adding brief descriptions, and/or that the page format for this is simply unwieldy due to length, what would you think of a multi-column table format (similar to what you can see in-game) instead? That would shorten the physical length of the page considerably. ::::In the end, though, if you feel strongly enough that it needs to be changed to category-only, go for it. If we determine later on that a list is also useful, this article (and the Socials one) can always be reverted back to the original format. Russ3Z (talk) 13:08, May 6, 2015 (UTC)